


Previsões Erradas

by Odd_Ellie



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, POV Second Person, Pre-Femslash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Inicialmente você previu que você a odiaria.





	Previsões Erradas

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : Pov em segunda pessoa direcionado a Margo. Com relação ao episódio 2x08

Inicialmente você previu que você a odiaria.

Como você poderia não odiar ? Você era a rainha dele, e sua melhor amiga e sua alma gêmea platônica, mas ela era a esposa. Mesmo se você viesse primeiro ela ainda estava na hierarquia e não era a coisa mais politicamente correta de pensar mas você gostava de ser a única mulher que realmente importava na vida dele.

Você estava errada sobre isso. Você também estava errada sobre como ele se sentiria sobre ela. Você não achou que ele a odiaria porque ele é Eliot e quando o universo é injusto ele não fica com raiva do jeito que você fica, ele fica triste. Mas você também não imaginou que ele gostaria dela. Você imaginou que ele teria uma educada indiferença, como a que você viu ele ter no passado.

Essa previsão errada talvez se deveu mais a Fen do que ele mesmo ou você e o seu julgamento, ele provavelmente não previu que ela seria inteligente que ela mais do que a maioria dos seus conselheiros lhe ajudaria a guiar esse novo reino. E que ela seria gentil, e que a idéia de sequer ferir os sentimentos dela seria como machucar um pequeno animal. Basicamente ela era uma nerd adorável, ele não tinha nenhuma chance.

Ele estava começando a amar ela, era um amor mais similar ao que ele teria por uma irmã mais nova do que por uma esposa, mas ainda assim era amor, e ainda assim era forte.

Aí você tinha certeza que você ia odiar ela, e que o motivo de tais sentimentos não terem vindo já é porque as coisas estavam loucas demais com maldições e assaltos a bancos e etc, você certamente ia quando as coisas se acalmassem.

Mas as coisas não se acalmam e Eliot está inconsciente e os curandeiros de Fillory não tem certeza se eles vão poder trazê-lo de volta.

Você vê ela chorando ao lado da cama dele e você sente seu coração se apertar. Parte por ele e por você mesma porque você sente que a vida sem ele não é uma vida que você realmente quer conhecer. Mas por ela também, por sua dor, suas preocupações sobre si mesma e sobre o futuro.

Você nem percebeu que suas mãos foram ao encontro dela até o momento em que vocês já estavam se segurando.

E ela te segura forte e as mãos delas são ridiculamente macias, e os olhos delas brilham azul com lágrimas.

E você percebe em um segundo que o ódio não vai vir e que você usou todos os padrões errados pras suas previsões.

Você e Eliot sempre tiveram gostos similares demais. Se ela ganhou o coração dele é claro que ela ia ganhar o seu também.

Você olha nos olhos dela e promete que você vai cuidar dela e do seu bebê.

Eliot desperta mas a promessa já foi feita.

Assim como o dano.

Ela está no seu coração assim como no dele e você sabe que após isso não tem um jeito de tirá-la de lá.


End file.
